


Not Like The Movies

by flickawhip



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult, American Horror Story: Roanoke
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Audrey and Ally meet... more than once.
Relationships: Ally Mayfair-Richards/Audrey Tindall
Kudos: 3





	Not Like The Movies

_It was like a movie scene the way I fell for you  
Only you, didn't fall  
Now it's not like the movies at all_

At first Audrey had expected to be shunned by the community, it was why she had run away after all. She had turned her attentions elsewhere, hiding herself after everything she had been through. She had not known how to trust anyone anymore. 

Then Ally. Ally who had been so sure of herself. Ally who had been the one to welcome her to the support group, the one who answered her calls in the middle of the night. Ally who she had thought was the one, the new person who she could rely on. 

Ally had been patient, supporting her but still pulling away. 

They had kissed once, Audrey feeling like it was destiny, Ally not sure about it at all. 

Audrey had found herself left behind, Ally moving on, starting fresh again with her son. She was left to learn how to handle life alone, find a new way to survive. 

_When I saw your face though  
Everything was slow-mo  
And I started wondering why…_

The two had met again years later, Ally surprising Audrey with how sweetly warm she was, admitting she had run because she was afraid of losing Audrey, now, with the danger final fully past them both, she wanted to try again. 

Despite how much it had hurt watching Ally walk away, Audrey had found herself agreeing to try again.


End file.
